tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 42 - Highlander: The Source
Highlander: The Source is a 2007 action/sci-fi/fantasy film--the fifth (and final coffin nail) one in the Highlander film series. It is notable for somehow being worse than ''Highlander II'', making less sense than ''Alone in the Dark'', and being poorly written even for Syfy standards. (Well, that's three signs of the Apocalypse...) Plot A bunch of immortals traipse around post-apocalyptic Europe looking for a MacGuffin that completely negates the very basis for the entire Highlander mythos. Notable Characters *Duncan MacLeod *The Guardian *Methos *Joe Dawson *Anna Teshemka *Cardinal Giovanni *Reggie Weller *The Elder *Zai Jie The Episode *This is the second Highlander movie covered on the show Scores James - Euthanasia Damien - Pluznar Highlights *Damien's psychotic Monopoly game analogy *The hosts declare that orbital wobble will be the next fireball *The Squawkening!!! *Duncan is attacked by a Disturbed album cover *James' many names for the Elder *Who the fuck is the Guardian? What the fuck is the Source?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!? *"THIS IS HOLY GROUND!" *The stupid things Damien would make James do if he was killed and became a ghost *Also, Damien's spying on people if he became a ghost *Guy Banter: The Source, the source of all douchebaggery *Damien imitates the horrific cover of "Princes of the Universe" on his bass guitar on air *Duncan and the Guardian have a 4-Square match References *''Skylanders'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' *Amiibos *Disney Interactive *''A Talking Pony'' *''Resident Evil'' *MC Hammer *''Highlander 2'' *''Highlander: Endgame'' *''Transformers'' (series) *''Twilight'' (series) *''Highlander'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *Sean Connery *''Highlander 3'' *Mario Van Peebles *Mako *''Silent Hill'' (film) *''Highlander'' (show) *''Saw'' *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *''Black Christmas'' *Edge (wrestler) *''Dante's Inferno'' *Totino's Pizza Rolls *Monopoly *''Transformers'' *Batman *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Age of Extinction'' *''Silent Hill 2'' *Giant Bomb *Dickkickers *''Assassin's Creed'' *Seattle Seahawks *''Bloodrayne'' *''Soul Caliber'' *X-Men *Pete Holmes *''Dark of the Moon'' *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *Fantastic Four *Panera *''Tattooed Teenage Fighters From Beverley Hills'' *ECW *Justin Credible *''Borat'' *30 Seconds To Mars *''Birdemic'' *''Escape from LA'' *''Star Wars'' *Billy Idol *''Fallout'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''Starcraft'' *M. Night Shyamalan *Uwe Boll *Ehren Kruger *Nic Cage's Agent *Busta Rhymes *''Aladin'' *Jeff Dunham *''Dragon Ball'' *Disturbed *John Malkovich *''Kerbal Space Program'' *Howard Johnson *Chumbawumba *Enya *''Twilight'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Blade'' *Guillermo del Toro *Ron Perlman *Johnny Yong Bosh *''Power Rangers'' *''Austin Powers'' *''Samurai Showdown'' *Queen *''Fat Albert'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Flinstones'' *''South Park'' *''Street Fighter 4'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Silent Hill: Revelations 3D'' *Kate Beckinsale *DZ Discovery Zone *Netscape *''Star Trek'' *''House of the Dead'' *''Waterworld'' *''D&D'' *''Mad Max'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *Ratt *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *Bullet Bill *''Santa with Muscles'' *''Rambo'' *''Ecks vs Sever'' *''Wicker Man'' *Nic Cage *Lou Gehrig *Ronnie James Dio *James Bond *Sonic the Hedgehog *''Road Rash'' *Jim Carrey *The Riddler *Zombie Mountain *Styx *Jet Modo *Bacman-Turner Overdrive *Elvis *John Travolta *''Face/Off'' *''Saw'' (series) *''Pacific Rim'' *Jean Cocteau *''Blood of the Poet'' *''An Eagle With Two Heads'' *''An Easter Bunny Puppy'' *Eric Roberts *''Dumb and Dumber'' *Ken Shamrock *Jake Roberts Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonists?: Duncan, Methos, and Giovanni *Real protagonist: Joe *Goof Troop - The four immortals, Joe and Anna *This fucking scene - **The scene where Reggie and Methos are discussing "orbital wobble" **The final fight scene *New Santroitcagobergville - The 'Eastern Europe' shithole in which Duncan, Anna, the Guardian and Zai wander around *The Future Sucks *Walking Pile of Sad - Duncan *Movie hacking - Reggie does this in order to find out the alignment of celestial bodies *Pointless heel turn - Giovanni *Edited at gunpoint *No one will like your character - SWORDS EVERYWHERE~!!! *Sudden Character Stupidity Syndrome - Duncan rescuing Giovanni for no reason after he left them to be eaten alive by cannibals *No movie!!! - If the idiot heroes had just not gone after the Source, which they had literally no reason to go after in the first place, nothing in this movie happens *Power(less) of Faith - Duncan just randomly decides to not kill the Guardian because he needs to be pure of heart *Disrespecting the Dead - The protagonists? bury Joe with Duncan's broken sword, which was just used to IMPALE HIM TO DEATH *Brick Wall Ending - The Guardian is killed via pacifism and now Duncan and Anna can have a baby. Right... *Eric Roberts Paycheck - Adrian Paul Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 41 - A Talking Pony!?! Next Episode: Episode 43 - The Happening Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:Fantasy films Category:2007 films